1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved rack, particularly concerning an extendible rack assembly provided with a plurality of hooks which are slideable on the rack assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many of the known clothes racks used today are designed with either a single hook on a base which is able to stick to a wall or with a bar provided with a predetermined amount of mounted hooks. The former design has the disadvantage that the hook can detach from the wall to which it is stuck if the clothes are too heavy. Although the latter possesses slideable hooks, the number of hooks is limited, the hooks are slideable only along a limited portion of the bar and the rack bar cannot be extended according to the user's need.